deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Undyne the Undying vs Sans/@comment-31265036-20170717203201/@comment-26036704-20170812224919
"Dude, you're funny. Asgore with armor has the same defense as Toriel without armor? That means Undyne has 99 defense WITHOUT the armor." why would Defence Not Count armor for other monsters but does for frisk/Chara? "The Gaster Blasters use KR." look close at the final Barrage of faster Blasters Sans Uses before he slams you around They don't cause KR. "The Gaster Blasters use KR." Not really as I've already pointed out that final barrage does not. "Why would Sans need to use Menu bones in a battle without menus?" It's a common bone attack that doesn't have KR So why would he not use the,. "Plus invincibility frames are game mechanics." So is HP But We're still using that Arnt we? Also The lack of invicability frames Should just = Sans Bypassing Defense "? ? ? ?" You say Frisk is strong enough to Hurt Asgore past his armor But you also said Undyne having more defence with out her armor Is just Frisk being weaker. "Why doesn't he have time "And I could argue Killing Anybody DESPITE your intentions Is Bad/evil "Undyne thinks killing you is a mercy," I'm sure Chara Thought killing some of the monsters was a mercy to. "not a bad thing." I'm sure Chara Didn't think killing was a bad thing ether. "Plus it's technically not a BAD thing either because at the cost of 1 life, all monsters would go free." To start a War with humans or did you forget that part. Also Again you are Still killing someone, you are still ending a Life. No matter the cercemstances People can Argue that is a bad thing to do. "Sans said Frisk was smiling when running away, so Frisk wasn't afraid when running away." Pretty sure he meant in general Not while running from Undyne a person Determend to Kill frisk. "He's preparing for an enemy more powerful than Flowey and has MORE determination than him (Flowey) and is FAR, FAR more evil than him, plus plain BETTER, with better stats, more cunning, skilled and determined. Of course he would be busy preparing." Where's the proof he's preparing Also what's better At preparing you Then watching Them fight. "He's not teleporting, he's changing his patterns." I mean there's Visaul evidince in the genocide path that He's Litterally teleporting in thoes insrances. Plus attacks that weren't there before Were there Instantly so I don't know what you would call that. "He can't teleport." Litterally what There is visual evidince he can. The "Shortcuts" him Just casually moving from one room to the next With out you seeing him moving. So yes There is evidince he teleports hell even papyrus Refrences sans mysterious way of getting around. Plus you know The Guard station that Constantly has snow on it Even in hot land. You know the place hot enough to melt Plastic. "Even if he could, teleporting doesn't magically change your soul state." No but it does magically Change your position and thus makes you harder to hit "Not only that but if he doesn't know about the attack patterns, the fourth attack (a fast one) is too unpredictable to see coming," Watches a blind play through of Genocide undertale Sees people react to Undyne the undyings fourth arrow the first time they fight her Uh yeah no If Chara/frisk can react to it Sans can react to it. "not only that but Chara's attack patterns are just the swing of a knife, six bullets, a pan, papercuts... which are easy to dodge considering Undertale." And yet nobody But sans dodges there attacks. And Dodging all there slashes Still proves Sans should be faster then them. Because you can't really dodge Several attacks with out getting hit Unless your Massivly faster then the dude.